Sons and Daughters of Tennis Stars
by FrozenBloodRose
Summary: You wrapped your arms around Ryoma's neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss on the lips. His eyes widened. A deep blush spread across yours and Ryoma's cheeks. RyoXOC Rated M for later chapters
1. Welcome to a new school

You had just got finished getting ready for your first day at Seigaku. You weren't really excited about starting school. You hated the uniform. It was so friggin' hot lately. You ran downstairs. You ran into the kitchen and saw a man with short dark hair laying on the floor fanning himself. He turned around and looked at you. He looked at you with his dark blue eyes. "Well well, you finally decided to come downstair? Oh, by the way, I'm having company over tonight so be decent." he said. "Dad, we just moved in a week ago and your already having company over?"

"It's just an old friend," he turned around and continued watching television," and his son,"

"What you say?"

"Nothing, nothing, hurry or you'll be late,"

"Bye dad. Bye mom." you then ran out the door.

At Seigaku

You eventually found your class and took a seat in the back of the room. You stared out the window. You looked down at the necklace around your neck. It was a large silver teardrop with a red heart in the middle of it. 'Ryoma, when will I see you again?'

Ryoma's Pov

"Echizen, have heard?" Horio asked. You looked at him and continued walking down toward your class. "Heard what?"

"We have a new girl, and apperently she's in our grade,"

"So,"

"What do you mean SO?! I heard she has all your classes and on top of that I heard she's a real cutie,"

"So?" you walked in your class. "Look, there she is with the pink hair." You looked up. You couldn't believe your eyes. Your eyes widened as you whispered,"No way. It can't be," "What you say?" Horio asked.  
Your Pov

It felt as if someone was staring at you and you didn't like it one bit. You turned toward the door. A small scream escaped your lips as you fell out of your chair. 'No way! It's not- He's not, He can't be!' You stood up and walked over to him. You looked him square in the eye. You then shyly said,"R-Ryoma Echizen? Is that really-" "N-Naru is that," he looked at your necklace, smiled then screamed,"NARU IT IS YOU!!" you smiled then gave him a big huge. "RYOMA!!" you let go of his neck then said," I haven't seen you in years!"

"It was only 3 years since we last met," You then gave him another huge hug. He blushed but hugged back. You gently pulled outta his grip," Hey, Ryoma how's your dad?"

"Still as pervy as you remeber. How's yours?"

"Even pervyer then the last time you met. Hey can you come over after school?"

"Nope. Wish I could but I have tennis and on top of that my dad said I had to go to a friend of his house to met him and his daughter."

"Really? My dad said the same thing only-" you stopped mid sentence. "Holy CHEESE!" you and Ryoma said at the same time. You both looked at each other and laughed.  
At Practice

You were walking with Ryoma when you saw a bunch of guys the brunette with his eyes closed whispered,"Hey, who's the babe walking with Echizen?" they all turned around and said,"WHAAAAAAAAAAA?!" You looked up and said,"Ryoma who are they?"

"Who's who? Oh, them? They're the Seigaku regulars," he then started to name them as he pointed to them. "Kunimitsu Tezuka, Oishi Shuichiroh(spellcheck)Syusuke Fuji, Takashi Kawamura, Eiji Kikumaru, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaoru Kaidoh and Sadaharu Inui. Guys this is Naru Edagawa,"

"Hello," you said. You hadn't noticed and neither did Ryoma but you were holding his hand. Eiji noticed, gave a sly look then said,"O'Chibi is she your girlfriend?" "What? No why would you a-" you both looked down and noticed you were holding each others hand. You both looked up at each other, blushed, then pulled your hand away. "I-I'll be over here," you then walked over to stand next to two girls "Listenup my name is Tomoka, that's Sakuno and he's _**MY**_ Ryoma so don't ever get that close to him again."

"What if I do?"

"Then we'll have problems,"

"O really?"

"Yes really," You looked over at Ryoma. "HEY RYOMA!" he looked over at you and said,"WHAT?"

"COME HERE!"

"HANG ON!" he walked over to you and said,"What?"  
You wrapped your arms around Ryoma's neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss on the lips. His eyes widened. A deep blush spread across yours and Ryoma's cheeks. He realxed and kissed back. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around your waist. He moaned softly against your lips. He slid his tounge across your bottom lip wanting entrance. You moaned and parted your lips giving him entrance. His warm wet tounge slid across yours. You let his tounge explore where ever it wanted to. "ECHIZEN!!" he quickly pulled back. You swallowed a mouthful of Ryoma. You looked up at him. His blush was as dark as yours. "I-I better g-get back t-to practice,"

"O-okay," he ran back to practice,"20 LAPS!!"

"WAIT!" you screamed. Kunimitsu looked up and said,"What?"

"It was my fault, d-don't make him run those. I'll do it,"

"What?"

"I'll run them,"

"Fine," You took off your shoes since you couldn't run in those and started to run the 20 laps.  
Hope you enjoyed!!


	2. Samurai and Ninja Jr's

Eiji Pov  
You and the rest of the regulars watched as Naru run the 20 laps. You didn't think she deserved to run those and Ryoma felt the same way. You could tell because Ryoma kept looking at her. "Hey, O'Chibi do you really want her to run all those?" he shook his head, smiled then said,"Don't worry, she'll be done in 5,4,3,2,1," sure enough she ran right over to us and you noticed she didn't even break a sweat she wasn't even out of breath. O.O "N-Nani I CAN'T EVEN RUN THOSE WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT!" you screamed. She was really amazing. She smiled and stuck out her tounge with a small giggle.

Inui Pov  
You noticed something about this girl that reminded you of a famous tennis player who just like Nanjirou retired 20 years ago mysteriously. "I wonder-" you trailed off. You then snuck up behind the regulars and started to take notes. She really is something. A soft breeze blew by you looked up and were so shocked that your glasses fell down to the tip of your nose. All the regluars did the same thing only they don't wear glasses (except Tezuka) when the wind blew her hair blew in the wind and revealed a small star shaped mark on the back of her neck. 'No way! She's she's THAT EDAGAWA!!' Eiji smirked and said,"Hoi, Naru wanna practice with us?" She looked at him then said,"Sure! My adorable Neko,"

"Hoi?" she giggled then grabbed Ryoma's racket. "Let's go!"  
Your Pov  
You and Kaidoh had to play against the Golden Pair. "Don't go on easy on me cause I'm a girl!" you screamed. "Why do I have to play with a girl?" Kaidoh complained. "I'll take your place," Fuji said. You turned around and your eyes turned into huge heart you then screamed "GLADLY SYUSUKE TAKE HIS PLACE! I'D LIKE TO PLAY WITH YOU ANYWAY! HE SCARES ME!" he laughed then said,"Move Kaoru," he walked off the court while Fuji walked on. Your eyes returned to normal when Kaoru hissed. "Kaidoh if you don't stop I'ma toss a mongoose at you." He looked up and ran behind Taka. "Alright who's serving?" you asked. "You can nya," Eiji said. Fuji served. Oishi returned it with no problem at all. He aimed it at you. "Here you go! Let's see what you can do!" Oishi said. You easily returned it. Eiji ran up and hit it. It went the other way that you and Fuji where. He started to run for it then you said,"Fuji I got it!" you quickly ran for it. "You won't make it!" Fuji said. "Yes I will!" you said as you jumped forward and hit the ball over the net. You landed on your hand and flipped up back on your feet. All the regulars looked like this O.O Except for Ryoma he had a smile on his face. "S-She's and acrotbatic player just like Eiji!" Momo screamed. "Nya, Momo wanna call the score?" you said. "Not only that she makes of his Nya!" Momo said. "I'm not making fun of it. I think it's cute," Eiji blushed softly. "15 love," In the end You and Fuji won 7-3. Mainly because you're so flexible Eiji and Oishi couldn't get to the ball in time.  
Inoawe Pov  
(i don't no how you spell his name) "Who is that 

girl? She's good!" Shiva said. "No mistaking it. That's HIS daughter," "

Whose?"

"Ninja Satomi, that girl is Ninja Jr."

"Ninja? Jr?"


	3. Going to the Edagawa's

He's striking this pose for me not you ain't he so yummy? (wish you guys could see this picture)  
YES!! I LOVE RYOMA! (me: well he doesn't love you.) THAT'S MEAN! (Ryoma: but it's true)  
Ryoma's Pov  
You were waiting for Naru since you did have to go over to her house today anyway when Eiji and Fuji stopped in front of you. "Who are you waiting for O'Chibi?" Eiji asked curiously. "Nobody," you answered still looking for Naru Fuji opened his eyes, gave you a smug grin then said," He's waiting on Naru, c'mon Eiji let's go," you blushed and looked in Fuji direction. "Hoi Hoi. He really is waiting for her. We'll wait with you,"

"O no we won't," Fuji said grabbing Eiji arm dragging a screaming Eiji with him.  
Your Pov  
"HEY RYOMA!" you screamed running toward him. You stopped and said,"Ready to go?"

"Yea. Let's go before more people show up," you both then walked off. "Hey ECHIZEN!" you both turned around. You saw Horio running toward you. He stopped in front of you to catch his breath. "So are you two dating or what?" he asked still catching his breath. You both blushed and answered,"No, why?"

"Because everyone is saying you are,"

" EVERYONE LIKE WHO?" you demanded. "like Eiji and Fuji and the rest of the regulars," just then Tomoka ran over and said,"HEY RYOMA-KUN!" she stopped when she noticed you. "So, are you dating the new tramp?" she asked. Since your mom told you not to get angry today. You let it slide _**this time**_."Ryoma your to good for a little whore like her," Tomoka said smiling thinking she made you mad. You smiled politely at her then leaned in and gave Ryoma a soft kiss on the cheek. He looked at you and blushed. "Come on Ryo-kun! Let's go," you said grabbing Ryoma's hand. He realised what you were doing and wrapped his hand around you waist resting his chin against your shoulder,"Sure baby girl. Let's go," you giggled and you both walked off leaving a confused Horio, a pissed off Tomoka, and a heart broken Sakuno.  
For some reason you and Ryoma walked all the way to your house like that. You walked up to the door and knocked. You heard your dad's footsteps. He was laughing and talking to someone. He opened the door and said,"Naru! Ryoma! Bout time you got here. Hey Nanjirou! I think they're dating!"

"What?" you asked. You then remebered that Ryoma had his around your waist. You blushed then walked into the house. Ryoma let go of you and took off his shoes. You did the same then said,"C'mon," he followed upstairs. "Hey! Aren't you going to say hi to me?" you walked into the living room and said,"Hi Nanjirou, how are you?"

"Fine," you then 

started to walk upstairs then you heard,"Jeez, she won't even hold a conversation with me. I suppose she's to focused on trying to get Ryoma in her bed don't you agree, Satomi?"

"Yea, hope he uses protection. I don't want my baby girl with a baby. She's only 12 after all,"

"I AM NOT TRYING TO SLEEP WITH RYOMA YOU OLD PERVS!!" you screamed storming upstairs. "Yes she is. I know my daughter, she's been around me to long. Sex is the only thing on her mind. I tanted my pure little angel! What type of father am I?!" he said doing his fake cry thing that always leads to him and your mom having sex on the nearest thing they can lay on. "CUT IT OUT! WE HAVE COMPANY! AND YOU TELL MY TO BE DECENT!" you then slammed the door to your room. You fell back on your bed and covered your eyes. You felt the weight of the bed shift. You guessed Ryoma seat down on the bed. You then felt soft lips pressed agaisnt yours. You moved your hand. A soft blush spread across your face. Your eyes widened. You saw a blushing Ryoma. 'Ryoma-kun,' you relaxed and kissed back.  
lemon in the next chappie promise!


	4. Nightime Fun

I got a bag of Hot Cheetohs!! I'm in such a good mood, I'll make chapter 4 now!

--

Your Pov  
You relaxed and kissed back. You slowly wrapped your hands around the back of his neck with a moan. He climbed on top of you and spread your legs with a moan. He slowly slid his tounge on your lower lip begging for entrance while he slid his hand up your thigh. You parted your lips letting his tounge glide across your mouth tasting eveything. Suddenly your cell started ringing causing you and Ryoma to jump. He sighed and you answered your phone. "Hello?"  
"Hey Naru!" Momo said. "M-Momoshiro?? How'd you get-"  
"Don't worry about it. Hey what are you and Echizen doing?"  
"Hey you idiot!" you heard Kaidoh say in the background. "She doesn't know that we know that Ryoma's over there!"  
"Well she does now," you heard Fuji say. "Anywho! Wanna get a burger with me and the guys? Echizen can come too if he wants,"  
"Uh...alright, I'll see if I can. See ya there Momo,"  
"Alright. Bye," you hung up the phone. "Who was it?"  
"Momo, Viper, Fuji and I think everyone else,"  
"What they want?"  
"Us to get a burger with them,"  
"Uh...okay,"

While walking  
"Hey Naru,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Look, about what happened in your room,"  
"blush W-what about it? Do you wanna just act like it didn't happen?"  
"Uh...no not really. It did happen and I'm glad it did. I uh...there's something I wanna ask you,"  
"I'm all ears Ryo-kun," you said looking at him. He looked at you with a blush and stopped walking. "Ryoma, what is it?" you quit walking and looked at him. He reached forward and grabbed your arm pulling you into a soft, passionate kiss. He pulled away and looked at you with carring eyes. "Naru-chan,"

"Yeah?"

"I've wanted to ask you this since we were younger,"

"We'll here I am," he smirked then said, "Naru will you be Mrs. Ryoma Echizen?" with a laugh you said, "Don't you mean 'girlfriend'?"

"No, I mean will you marry me,"

"ECHIZEN! WE'RE **_WAY_** TO YOUNG FOR THAT!"

"Okay, will you be my girlfriend then when we get older will you marry me?"

"I can work with that," you said hugging him.

"Come on let's get going before they call again,"

"Alright,"

At the Burger Shop

Ryoma opened the door for you as he held your hand walking into the store. His eyes scanned then shop, "There they are," he said pointing. "ECHIZEN! NARU!!" Momo screamed waving. "HEY!" you said walking over to the table with Ryoma close behind you. Eiji started to bounce up and down some in his seat, "Bout time you guys got-HOI!! NARU-CHAN WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR NECK!!"

"What's what?" Ryoma asked checking out your neck. "Oh, that," he smirked. "What is it?"

"Naru, it, it looks like a hickey," Syuusuke said openning his eyes. A small scream escaped your lips as you tried to cover it, Ryoma smirked, "Now now, no need to hide it," you growled lowly at him, "Oh hush, easy for you to say. Your not the one with the hickey on your neck,"

"Where'd you get that?" Oishi asked. "Did you really just ask her that?" Syuusuke said looking at Oishi shocked. "Who would she get that from other than Echizen?"

"What would make you say that?" Eiji asked laying across Oishi's lap. Oishi looked down, "Eiji could you please move?"

"Huh? Oh sure," he said sitting up. "Eiji, why are you acting- wait nevermind I won't finish that, anyway put two and two together. We were all here. Naru was with Ryoma and they were probably alone,"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Eiji said finally understanding what Fuji was trying to say. He suddenly hopped up and screamed, "O'CHIBI YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO MATURE LIKE-"

"EIJI!" Oishi screamed. "Nani?" he said pouting some. "I'm sure that Ryoma and Naru haven't gone that far. I mean come on, they're only 12,"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Fuji said raising an eyebrow curiously. "Just because they're 12 doesn't mean anything. By the time I was 12 I-"

"Ok! That's enough, thank you Syuusuke Fuji," Ryoma said inturrupting him. Fuji smirked a sadistic smirk, you gulped and quickly sat down with Ryoma sitting next to you. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you closer, "So, did you guys order yet?" he asked blinking slowly. It facinated you how his thick eyelashes seemed to dance as he blinked, how his eyelids seemed to kiss as he blinked. The slightest things that Ryoma did amazed you and you didn't even know why. Ryoma was just a facinating person you guessed. The way his lips moved, how they shimmered in the sunlight, the way they curled up as he smiled. You were captivated by him, his voice, his touch just him in general. There was no way around it, you loved him with all your heart and would do anything to stay with him. He must've noticed you staring because he looked down at you with a smile, "What?" he asked gently poking you on the forehead. You giggled, "Nothing Ryo-kun,"

Eiji's Pov

Something about those two was different. Ryoma had his arm wrapped around Naru and was poking her. You leaned in and whispered, "Psst, Fujiko?"

"Yeah," he said watching the scene in front of him. "You see it too right?"

"Eiji who doesn't see it?"

"Now do you think they're dating?"

"Eiji, there's no thinking to it any more, it's official,"

"Oh, ok then. O'Chibi," you said in a regular tone. "Yeah?" he said not once taking his gaze, or hands for that matter, off of Naru.

"Are you and Naru dating?" he chuckled and leaned down toward Naru's ear. She blushed, "R-Ryoma what are-eek!" he chuckled again. "Echizen!" she said trying to push him off. He chuckled, "Now Naru, what's wrong," he said pulling away with a smirk.

Naru's Pov

Echizen leaned closer to your ear and started to gently suck on your earlob while his free hand traveled up your skirt. You felt youself get wet under his touch, "R-Ryoma what are-eek!" he had slipped his under your panites and stroked your wetness. You gently pushed him back, he chuckled, "Now Naru, what's wrong," he said pulling away with a smirk. You glared at him, "What do you think?" you said pouting and blushing. He leaned in and whispered, "You're so cute when you do that,"

"blush Ryoma," he grunted softly, "What's wrong?" you looked down and gasped. "Echi-"

"Let's go. I can't take much more," he whispered. He grabbed your hand as you both ran for the door, "HEY! Aren't you guys gonna stay for-"

"Nah, we'll catch you later," you called sprinting out of the door racing Ryoma to your house.

At Naru's House

Hanging on the door by a piece of tape was a note that said,

_'Ryoma and Naru, we've all gone out for dinner. We'll be back late, we left money for a pizza if you get hungry. Don't wait up and don't stay out too late._

_Love,_

_Mr. and Mrs. Echizen and Mr. and Mrs. Edagawa_

_Oh, P.S._

_Ryoma don't stay up too late and 'behave' '_

"Bet my dad wrote that last part," Ryoma said glaring at the note. You ripped it off the door, lifted up the door mat, unlocked the door and opened the door. You stood in the doorway, "What's wrong?" Ryoma asked. You turned around slowly with a sexy smile on your face, he gulped and blushed, "Where do you want to start? Kitchen? Living room? My room? Or perhaps," your smile, "my parents room?" he gave you a sexy smirk, "You really **_are_** a naughty girl," you giggled and laced your fingers around his belt loop tugging at his pants pulling him in the house. He closed the door behind him and locked it while you placed the key on the counter. "Kitchen," Ryoma said with a lusty smile, "What?"

"You asked where you wanted to start, I say the kitchen," you smirked, "Okay," you walked to the kitchen seductively swaying your hips back and forth, you heard him grunt, "You like teasing people don't you?" you gave a sexy laugh. "Table, countertop or floor?"

"Why not all three?"

"Alright," once you both reached the kitchen Ryoma sat down as you stood infront of him. You started to slowly sway your hips back and forth seductivly. Ryoma hadn't noticed how short the girl's uniform skirt was until now. As your hips swayed your skirt flew up so Ryoma could see your pretty light green panties. He bit down on his bottom lip pulling you into a rough lustly kiss biting roughly on your bottom lip. You quickly ripped off Ryoma's shirt and tossed it to the side feeling all of the exposed flesh that you could. You pulled back as you started to kiss down his jawline, to his neck leaving a small hickey, down his collarbone and to his now hardened pink nipple. As you blew hot air over his nipple you heard him groan softly, with a giggle you sucked on the hardened nub flicking your tongue across it. You trailed your hands down the sides of body slowly and gently dragging your fingernails up his belly button to his chest. He moaned into the kiss ripping off your top and tossing it across the room gently massaging your bra covered breast. "Ryoma," you moaned into the kiss. He bit down harder on your bottom lip, you gasped, and he took this chance to slide his tongue inside of your mouth. You started to slowly suck on his tongue as he slowly pulled your skirt down massaging your womanhood. He pressed his fingers so hard against your pussy your wetness started to ooze out of you on to your thighs. He felt this and looked down with a smirk. He pulled away, "Tell me Naru. How bad do you want me?" he pressed harder, you moaned, "ECHIZEN!" he chuckled. You moaned as you got down on your knees unbuttoning his pants and yanking them down along with his boxers to his ankles. You looked at his hardened member and blushed, he smirked, "Naru," you gently stroked his member. He let out a low moan, you looked at him with a smile as you took his hardened member in your mouth sucking slowly. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as a moan escaped his lips, "Naru," you started to bob your head back and forth as you started to suck harder. He bucked his hips into your mouth almost choking you with his length, you pulled back slightly so it wasn't choking you anymore but you could still suck roughly on it. You started to suck even harder, your walls squeezing around his member. He couldn't take it anymore, his cock twitched as his milk shot into your mouth. You greedily sucked up all of his fluids as you pulled your lips away from his cock and licked his slit hoping for more to come out. Once you were positive he was finished with his precum you stood up. You gave him a sexy smile and started to unhook your bra tossing it to the side, Ryoma wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer as he sucked on your nipple roughly. You moaned and laced your fingers through his hair as he swapped nipples. He started to suck as if milk was gonna come out. You giggled as he blew hot air over it. He pulled your nipple out of his mouth and laid you across the table spreading your legs staring hungerly at your soaked panties. You looked at him, "Ryoma? Do you like what you see?"

"I love it," he said pulling your panties off softly kissing down your thigh while gently stroking your pussy. You moaned as his lips reached your pussy, he slowly licked your entrance then roughly shoved his tongue inside of you. You let out a loud moan as he started to move his tongue in and out of you shoving it in roughly. The pleasure his tongue gave you was nothing like you could've ever imagined. You grabbed the back of Ryoma's head and started to grip his hair, "Ryoma," you moaned. He smirked as he pulled his tongue out. You whimpered at the loss of his tongue, "Why'd you-"

"Wait right here," he climbed off of the table and started to go through his pants pocket. You sat up on the table, "Ryoma what are you-"

"Damn, don't have it, hm..."

"What are you looking for?" he simply looked at you. "Oh, here," you ran upstairs into your room with Ryoma close behind you, "Naru?"

"Here," you said handing him a box. He opened it, "Naru? May I ask why you have a big box of condoms in your room?"

"Dad gave them to me cause we used to blow them up into ballons remember?"

"Yeah I remember but-"

"Are you gonna use them or not?" he smirked and pulled on out quickly putting it on. You laid down across your bed and spread your legs as far as you could and relaxed. He climbed ontop of you and positioned himself at your entrance. You felt the tip of his head in your entrance, "Ready?" you nodded with a smile. In one swift motion he was fully inside of you. You groaned out in pleasure, you were too wet to feel any form of pain, only pleasure. "Ryoma! Oh you feel so good!"

"It doesn't hurt?" he asked shocked. "I'm too wet to feel any pain at the moment," he smirked, "Alright then," he pulled out so only the head of his cock was inside of you then slammed back in. You screamed in pleasure as he hit your spot. He pulled out and slammed back in again. He repeated this only picking up his pace. You wrapped you legs around his waist and your arms around his neck meeting his thrusts with just as much force as he had. He moaned, "Say my name,"

"moan Oh R-Ryoma," sweat covered thighs tightened around his sweat covered waist. He started to pump harder, "Again,"

"Ryoma!,"

"LOUDER!"

"RYOMA ECHIZEN!!" you screamed slamming harder against him. Your walls were squeezing and relaxing around his hardened cock. He let out a small scream of pleasure. "Ryooooooooooooooooooooomaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," you moaned. You tightened your thighs around him as your juices oozed out of you squeezing the life out of his cock. He groaned your name as your walls clamped down around his cock causing him to cum as well. Your tight walls milking him for all he was worth. Once the orgasm ended it left you and Ryoma panting heavily trying to calm yourselves down. Once your breathing was somewhat normal he pulled out of you and laid next to you, "That pant was pant awesome," Ryoma said smirking as his bangs stuck to his forehead. You rolled on your side and looked into Ryoma's half fogged over golden eyes and nodded, "Mm-hm," you mumbled with a yawn. He smirked, "Sleepy?"

"yawn Yeah,"

"Get some sleep," he pulled the cover over the both of you as you fell asleep.

Ryoma's Pov

You layed there and looked at Naru for a few more moments and watched as she slept. She looked like an angel. You couldn't help but smile, you pulled the condom off and tossed it in the trash giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Oyasumi Nasai, Naru-chan," you were about to go to sleep when you remembered yours and Naru's clothes where downstairs. As much as you didn't want to you crawled out of bed, ran downstairs, gathered up your and her clothes, ran upstairs, locked the door, tossed the clothes to the side, crawled back in bed, pulled Naru closer to you and drifted off to sleep.

**hope you guys liked it**


End file.
